


Must be Good to You

by vicewithavice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicewithavice/pseuds/vicewithavice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh…" It sounds as though Erwin is trying to say something more, but the words falter and die out, unsaid but unneeded. The small grunts and whines are all Levi needs to convince him to keep going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must be Good to You

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt that got way out of hand.

Erwin's only been back from his meeting for ten minutes before Levi steals him from his office and all but drags him to the bed. He only had to see the way Erwin slumped against the carriage after arriving and the calculating look in his eyes to know it didn't go well.

With several stern pushes, he has Erwin resting on his front, arms splayed casually over the mattress and knees bent just slightly, pushing his ass in the air. His fingers are gripping into the mattress, tugging at the sheets. The scars across his back, over his shoulders and down his legs, seem more prominent in the low light, when the flickering flame throws the marks into deep contrast, each slice a valley. Levi's spent the better part of the night kissing each one, some newer than others, some a mystery. 

But Levi's already moved past that. His attempt at _sensual_ was successful but ultimately a strain. Erwin moves like waves, always pulling back, back, before finally cresting, an unstoppable crash. Levi moves like lightening; fast and with a purpose, but the electricity lingers long after the clouds have cleared. 

This is Erwin's night, so Levi tries to play along, taking his time, making sure each touch lasts until Erwin is squirming for another. He slides his hands down to Erwin's ass, letting his nails scrape into the tan skin and leave a wake white-red trail in his wake. As he pulls Erwin's cheeks apart and shamelessly takes in his hole, the urge to dive in, to bury his face in that perfect ass, nearly severs every last hold of self-control he has left in him. 

"You look perfect," Levi says, his thumb just brushing over the sensitive skin of Erwin's entrance. Erwin clenches at the touch, but relaxes quickly. For someone so stoic, Erwin is reactive to touch, a trait that Levi loves to exploit. Without warning, he dips his head down and presses a fluttering kiss to Erwin's ass. 

They've never done this together (Levi is fairly certain Erwin's never done this at all, a man as respectable as him), but Erwin pushes his hips back against Levi's mouth, an invitation. 

With a flat, wet tongue, he licks a stripe from Erwin's balls up to his tailbone, drawing out a quiet but needy moan. The taste in Levi's mouth is musky but not unpleasant, and he quickly zeroes in on Erwin's ass, working around the entrance in alternating soft and hard strokes. With each grunt from Erwin, Levi pushes his tongue a little bit harder, until it breaches the muscles. 

"Oh…" It sounds as though Erwin is trying to say something more, but the words falter and die out, unsaid but unneeded. The small grunts and whines are all Levi needs to convince him to keep going. 

Possession drives Levi deeper, and he slides his thumb into Erwin's ass and gently pries him open, letting him lick further in than before and adding a new sensation. He worries, briefly, that it might be too much, but his fears are quelled when Erwin begins rocking his hips with each shallow fuck of Levi's tongue.  As he works himself in deeper, he switches one finger for two, slowly pressing his index and middle finger inside.

Erwin's ass is now high in the air, his cock heavy and dripping as Levi focuses now more on his fingers than his tongue. He did try to pull away to get a glimpse of Erwin's face, but the instance of separation was met with a disgruntled whine and another roll of his hips towards Levi, and who is he to deny Erwin anything? He now licks only superficially around his spit-slick fingers, ignoring the ascending throb in his cock brought on by Erwin's absolutely wanton noises. 

Finding his balance, Levi brings his free hand up to Erwin's cock, grabbing it lightly around the shaft and circling his thumb around the slit, using the pre come to ease the motions. With his other fingers he focuses on Erwin's prostate, massaging the area lightly. It would be so much easier with Erwin on his back, but Levi never turned down a challenge. His wrist is getting sore, his jaw aches, but he pushes on, lust acting as adrenaline. Every moan Erwin makes is met with a twist of the wrist, a swipe of his thumb, a small lick. 

They move together in time, subconsciously rocking their hips. Levi can feel the orgasm before Erwin attempts to stutter a warning. With a final, fast tug around Erwin's cock, he feels the tell-tale shaking and Erwin spasms into his orgasm. His ass clenches tight around Levi's fingers and his cock pulses and spills warm come onto the sheets. His legs falter and give out, and he falls to the mattress. 

Levi collapses next to him and brushes his hair from his eyes to get a better look at Erwin. His face is red, eyes closed and brows furrowed slightly. His mouth is open and he breathes loudly in a steady tempo. He isn't sleeping, but Levi knows he will be soon enough. 

He shifts onto his side and wraps his arm around Erwin's waist. He'll get up in a bit, clean up and maybe jack off in the bathroom if this erection doesn't go down. He isn't tired, but he lies still, waiting for Erwin to settle into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I'm vicewithavice.tumblr.com and I always love taking prompts or sharing horribly inappropriate Eruri headcanons.


End file.
